


Yearning for you

by Thus_spoke_K



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am just making myself sad, I wrote this at night without even checking it don't blame me, It is only angst, Just angst, Longing, M/M, Oikawa doesn't know anything about Iwaizumi feelings, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, Yearning, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thus_spoke_K/pseuds/Thus_spoke_K
Summary: Iwaizumi likes Oikawa, but Oikawa doesn't know.





	Yearning for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night and I don't know what went through my mind

You never know what you got, until you lose it. It’s something most people know, they know it but they have never experienced it. In that sense they are lucky. They know they can lose the things that are dear to them, so they cherish them. But those who lost what they hold dear, they know, and they yearn for the things they lost.

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I hope  
That you are somewhere out there  
Yearning for me too.

When we met we were still young, we could still choose what we wanted to be, the world did not expect much from us. And while I made fun of you for being afraid of the bugs that I adored to catch, I never meant any of it. I saved you from bugs, and you in exchange told me about aliens. I listen to you, and because of that, you decided we had to be friends. Because everyone else made fun of it, and I didn’t. I would have spared myself of a lot of pain if I was mean to you back then, but I never regretted it

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I hope  
That you are somewhere out there  
Yearning for me too.

We grow older, and you became obsessed by volleyball. You dragged me with you into it. You always dragged me to places. You were always the brave one, always curious about the unknown. I just followed you, a few steps behind. I never regretted following you, I love volleyball and I’m glad I can play it. You made me love it. What else could i do when it ment so much to you? We made so much happy memories, never thinking about what was going to happen in the future. And those memories, those sweet memories, I wish I could bring them back.

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I hope  
That you are somewhere out there  
Yearning for me too.

Then high school came along, and together with it came the girls. It infuriated me, seeing you flirt with all these pretty girl. I couldn’t decipher why it made me so angry, until one day you fell asleep on my shoulder at lunch, tired because you had been practicing way to much and were making far to much late nights. Only then, when you were at peace and when I could watch you without you making a remark about it I noticed how beautiful you were.

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I hope  
That you are somewhere out there  
Yearning for me too.

And then you got a girlfriend. I met her, and so couldn’t hate her. She was so nice and kind and I knew why you fell for her. But it hurt, since I realized I had this ache in my heart, and every time I saw you with her I felt it. And it hurt. I wanted it to stop. It needed to stop. You were happy with her. So why couldn’t I be happy too?

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I hope  
That you are somewhere out there  
Yearning for me too.

One day you came to my house. You asked me “do you want to be my best man Iwa-chan?”. You were smiling widely and you looked so happy. And I cried, I told you it was because I was happy for you. And I was, I was happy for you, but I cried because I had lost you so long ago. 

And in these quiet nights  
I yearn for you  
And I know  
That you are somewhere out there  
Happy with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out, I hope you liked it, kudos are appreciated ^_^


End file.
